Mary Alice Brandon
by xMusicxIsxMyxLife
Summary: Alice's origin story
1. Chapter 1

My name is Mary Alice Brandon and I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi and I am 19 years old.

The electroshock therapy that they force me to endure to get rid of the man named Japer and my visions was cruel. My hair touched my collarbones but I knew that they would choppily cut it off soon. I had been hoping for a rescue all the 5 years I had been here, debased and humiliated. I knew that I soon would rather die than endure this. Drastic, I know, but I knew it was the truth.

*Time Passes*

They would be coming any minute now, to deliver me to a cruel method of "therapy." God I wanted my family so badly, but they were the ones who sent me here. They couldn't handle my visions anymore, I was regarded as the town freak. I hear the sadly familiar squeak of shoes on the tile floor. The door opens and a gorgeous pale man walks in. "Hi, Alice, I'm here to bring you to my office. I am now in charge of your stay here and I want to have a talk therapy session, something which they did not let you do here, am I correct?" he says. "Yes, Dr…" "Cullen, Alice." "Dr. Cullen, no more electroshock therapy?" I was in amazement. "That is an inhumane form of torture, and not allowed in my practice, in fact, it is illegal what they are doing to you here, Alice." I, of course, already knew this, but I wanted to hear him say it. "So, just talk therapy then? I am not going to lie, that sounds really nice because I am so tired of my cell." "You and I are going to go to my office now. You will never come back here." Oh my god I was so excited, because I wanted to talk about jasper. I was pulled into a vision just then, about Dr. Cullen and his kids. Each one was talking to him and then I saw… Jasper, golden eyed Jasper. God, he was Dr. Cullen's son?! Woah. "Alice! What's going on?" "You're going to think me a freak, but… I have visions of the future. They are subjective, as people make decisions, they can change. I just had a vision of my mate… Your son, Jasper. I would love to meet him, but I wouldn't want to impose." "Do you want to meet him? I can call him down here if you want." I was shocked, meet him? "Really, you'd do that for me?" "He's your mate, Alice. I'd do anything for you."

*20 minutes later*

Jasper Cullen… Nice name, I thought. "Jasper, come in." Dr. Cullen called. "Hi dad, what's up?" "Alice here is your mate. She's waited for you her whole life." "Hi, Alice, darlin'." Swoon. I eagerly jump up and say, "Hi, Jazzy! Can I give you a hug?" "Sure, darlin'." I hug him and wow, he smells like sunflowers and Jasper. He easily picks me up and sets me on his lap. Dr. Cullen watches us. "Jazzy, I have visions. I saw you coming. Well, not really, but I saw the last time you slipped up, the last fight you had with one of your brothers, um, the one with the goldenish bronzy hair?" "Edward, Ally-Cat." "Edward, then." I was so deliriously happy. "Ally, I have something to tell you. I'm an empath, I can regulate and manipulate the emotions of people." "Who's Maria, Jazz?" Jazz winces, and I get a vision of him in the Southern Vampire Wars. "Jazzy, Maria was the leader of the Southern Vampire Wars, and you were her second-in-command, Major Whitlock." "How- the visions." "All you had to do was think about it and I got a vision of it. I just want you to know that I still love you." Jasper looked at me. "I want to be a vampire, like you. I had a vision of you hunting once. It was… wow. The grace, the speed, the agility I want that. But more, I want forever with you, Jazzy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shall I pick out a ring, then?" "If you want, Jazz." Holy wow, this is great!

Jazz POV:

Okay, a ring. What would my Ally-cat like? "Ally, what ring would you like?" "Something simple, and an antique setting. Nothing fancy. I just want you, forever." I loved her so much. Rings began flashing through my mind. "Ally, do you want 2 bands, or 3?" "Three please. It'd be like you were surrounding me with your love. Simple, Jazzy, possibly an emerald cut? I like that." Three-banded emerald cut rings began flashing through my mind. I saw the one I liked, a 3.90-carat emerald cut tri-banded ring with an antique setting. "Ooh, I love it!" Alice exclaims. Right she saw it. "Yay!" Ally-cat said, hugging me. She hugged me with such strength, that had I been human, I would be dead. But being a vamp had its perks.  
*20 mins pass*

"Ally-cat, I'm going to bite you now. I love you. I'll give you your ring after the change. Then we will hunt." "Let's do this." I bit down.

*3 days pass*

Ally-cat was so still. And pale. Red eyes shoot open. "Ally-cat." She flashes in front of me. "I love you," she says, her high, bell-like voice shimmering. I get the ring and say, "Mary Alice Brandon, will you marry me?" "Yes Jazzy...Forever." I slide the ring on the 4th finger of her left hand. "Oh wow, I love it!" Alice says. "Let's hunt baby."


End file.
